SMALL
by blueball
Summary: No one is perfect; Almost everyone sees flaws in their own reflection and they lose confidence. Either you think you're fat, or you have small breats, or you just don't like anything you see. However, everyone is beautiful in their own special way.Deisaso


**There are just so many times where I find myself ugly beyond belief. Either I have huge bags under my eyes, my hair is just weird, my stomach is too big for my liking (even if I'm actually a bit thin...), and I have really small breasts. Everyone thinks of their faults and wish them to be gone. **

**This is kind of a reminder for myself and other people out there that we're beautiful in our own way.  
**

* * *

Sasori stood staring into the reflection of her naked body in the bathroom mirror in the middle of the night. She could let her gaze trace over every body part she had, and not even be a bit satisfied of what she saw. Sometimes she was, but apparently not tonight. No, for tonight, her face was a little bit too chubby for her own liking, and she could almost spot a double chin in the dim lighting. Sometimes it was there, sometimes it wasn't. On top of that, her messy red hair was just standing in a completely stupid way, and it made Sasori look so much like a boy.

When she came down to her shoulders, she realized that they were way too wide for a petite girl like her (although she didn't find herself all that petite tonight). Her breasts were a different story from her not-so-petite body. They were small, very small and barely even filled her own tiny hands. When she placed a flat hand between them, she barely had to bend her fingers backwards to reach the middle of her ribcage. They made her feel so much like a little girl, even at the age of twenty one.

Sasori often wished that they were bigger. She was currently using the bra size 75A, but even some of those bras were too big for her. If she only could make her breasts the size of 75B or 80B, then she would be a very happy woman.

Moving downwards to her stomach and waist area, the redheaded woman turned to her side to look at the size of her belly. From the front, it didn't look fat at all, but from a turned angle, like the one she was currently standing in, she could see that she wasn't as thin as people always said she was. She wasn't flat at all, and at least not tonight. Sasori was just as displeased with her hips; Like her breasts, they could also be a bit rounder. In her opinion, they didn't hold much curve at all, even if they sometimes made her look really good in some dresses and some jeans.

Further down was just... not something she wanted to really inspect that much. All that she could note was that it was not something very appealing and she couldn't quite get why men liked women.

Even though she couldn't see further down, as the mirror hung over the sink, she knew her thighs were thin, and her legs even thinner. She hated that. Sasori was one of the few women that actually would like to have some fat on their thighs and legs; She used really small sizes, and her legs looked like tooth stickers in tights.

Sasori sighed.

Why was Deidara even going out with her? She wasn't good looking at all, while the blonde haired man was just drop-dead gorgeous in her (and many others') opinion. He had faults as well, she knew, but she just thought everything about his physical being was fine.

They were so different like that. He told her she was the most beautiful, and she told him, but they both knew that she didn't think she deserved his kind compliments. That was probably why he kept on telling them. They didn't do anything for Sasori though, as she still rarely saw these 'beautiful' things in herself.

«What are you doing, yeah?»

The sudden noise from the door made her turn towards the sound, finding her boyfriend standing there in his boxers. Sasori saw him looking her up and down, and she immediately felt ashamed. As quickly as possible, she bent down to retrieve the quilt she had wrapped around herself on the way to the bathroom to cover herself from Deidara's view. He didn't seem to like that -when she covered herself.

The blonde strode over to her, stopping once there was little to no space between them. She had always enjoyed his presence, but tonight it was just s embarrassing. Sasori had never told her boyfriend that she sometimes visited the bathrooms during the night, only to check if she looked just as good as he'd told her during sex. Not that he just complimented her during the act -oh no, he liked to see her blush and he just loved to make her feel good about herself.

«Haven't I told you many times that you don't have to cover yourself up for me? That just makes me sad, yeah.» Deidara said as he reached up, swiftly brushing the quilt out of her weak grip and down to the floor, once again leaving Sasori completely exposed.

Shame filled her expression and she looked away until a hand guided her face back to meet his.

«You're just so damn beautiful, why can't you just get that, hm?»


End file.
